Decisiones complicadas, charlas tediosas y posibles enamoramientos
by ladyluna10
Summary: Druella Black está dispuesta a casar a su hija pequeña pero, ¿qué opina Narcissa de todo esto? Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"_**

* * *

«Pronto tendremos que buscarle un marido».

Narcissa desayunaba sola en el comedor de su casa y escuchaba esas palabras repetirse en su mente una y otra vez. No sabía de qué se sorprendía. Bellatrix estaba prometida desde que tenía 10 años y sus padres llevaban tiempo negociando el matrimonio de Andrómeda, era lógico que su turno no tardaría en llegar, pero siempre había esperado que la dejaran elegir. Su padre siempre le había dicho que lo más importante para él era su felicidad. ¿De verdad la obligaría a desposar a alguien horrible cuando llegara el momento?

–Narcissa.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz y sonrió levemente a su madre. Sabía que ella era quien estaba insistiendo para encontrarle un marido, pero no podía tenerle rencor. Era lo que siempre había aprendido, no podía juzgarla. No había podido hacerlo ni siquiera cuando la escuchó pronunciar aquellas palabras, escondida detrás de la puerta.

–¿Sí, madre?

–Arréglate. Tenemos visita.

–Pero he quedado con unos amigos –contestó rápidamente–. ¿Es muy importante?

–Importantísimo. Y no me repliques. –La miró fijamente y enarcó una ceja–. ¿Con quién se supone que has quedado?

–Con los de siempre, madre. –Narcissa se encogió de hombros–. Con Margareth, con Adeline…

–¿Con el chico de los Malfoy? –La interrumpió.

–Sí, claro. –Narcissa asintió–. Él también es uno de nuestros amigos. Vamos a ir a casa de los Goyle a almorzar.

–Pues cancélalo.

Druella bufó. Le preocupaba bastante la relación que su hija pequeña tenía con Lucius aunque, al menos, era un mago sangre pura de buena familia. Podría aprobar un matrimonio entre ellos si la situación así lo requería. Además, sabía que a Cygnus le encantaría que se celebrara ese enlace. Estaba más dispuesto a valorar los sentimientos de su hija que las propuestas económicas de otras familias.

–Pero madre…

–Ya te he dicho que no me repliques, Narcissa. ¿Te hemos educado para que seas una niña respondona?

–No soy una niña, madre. Tengo 15 años.

–Hasta que no salgas de esta casa con una sortija en el dedo para desposar a un buen mago sangre pura serás una cría y obedecerás mis órdenes. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

–Sí, madre.

–¿Y a qué se supone que estás esperando?

La rubia contuvo un suspiro y se puso de pie. Le apetecía mucho ir a ese almuerzo con los demás, ¿por qué su madre se había puesto tan pesada? ¿Quién se suponía que venía de visita?

Subió a su cuarto, arrastrando los pies, y buscó una túnica arreglada que ponerse. Pasó varias, indecisa, hasta que, de repente, la puerta se abrió.

–Ponte la azul oscuro. –Narcissa se giró y sonrió al ver a Andromeda cerrando la puerta–. Te queda muy bien.

–¿Sí?

–Claro.

–¿Sabes quién viene, Dromeda?

–Bella me ha dicho que padre le ha dicho que los tíos y el primo Evan.

–¿Solo ellos? –Frunció el ceño–. ¿Y por qué tenemos que arreglarnos?

–Más bien tienes que hacerlo tú. –La mayor suspiró–. Cissy, el tío y madre han estado hablando de una posible boda. Los escuché el otro día. Vino cuando estabas fuera.

–Espera, ¿madre quiere casarme con Evan? –La pequeña abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza–. ¿Por qué?

–A ambos les gustaría. El tío dice que eres un buen partido.

–Pero no lo entiendo… No quiero casarme con Evan.

–Ni Bella con Rodolphus, ni yo con… quien quiera que sea. –Bajó el tono de voz y apartó la mirada.

–¿Y tenemos que hacerlo?

–Se supone que sí. –Volvió a mirarla y apretó los labios–. Pero aún no hay nada decidido. Pueden cambiar de opinión o puede, incluso, que padre no dé su consentimiento

–¿Tú crees?

–Claro. –Sonrió y le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo–. Anda, cámbiate. Deben estar al llegar y no queremos que madre se enfade, ¿cierto?

–Sí, tienes razón.

Ella también sonrió y cogió la túnica que su hermana mayor le había dicho. Tenía razón: era preciosa y le sentaba muy bien. Y seguro que, así, complacía a su madre y la dejaba tranquila.

* * *

La visita fue larga, tediosa y horrible para la menor de las Black. Druella se dedicó a destacar cada una de las virtudes de Narcissa: su porte, su simpatía, su carácter; la obligó a tocar el piano durante casi media hora y a recitar versos; y comentó una y otra vez lo agraciado y responsable que era Evan.

–He oído que tus ÉXTASIS han sido casi perfectos, ¿verdad, Evan?

–Sí, tía. –El chico asintió y sonrió–. Tengo unas notas excelentes y he conseguido ya un puesto bastante prometedor en el Ministerio.

–No me extraña. ¿No te parece estupendo, Narcissa?

–Claro. –La chica asintió–. Enhorabuena.

–¿Y a ti cómo te va? –Intervino entonces la madre de él–. Tu madre nos ha comentado que te han nombrado prefecta.

–Sí, estoy muy contenta.

–Era algo evidente. ¿Quién mejor que ella para ocupar esa cargo?

–Desde luego. –Evan sonrió–. Estoy convencido de que serás una prefecta magnífica.

–Deberías invitarla algún día a cenar para celebrarlo –sugirió Druella.

–Por supuesto. Cuando ella quiera.

–Eres muy amable, Evan.

–¿Qué tal esta noche? –Intervino de nuevo la madre de la chica–. Narcissa tiene mucho tiempo libre ahora que está de vacaciones.

–Esta noche me será imposible, tía. Mañana tengo que acudir a una reunión muy temprano y me gustaría descansar. Pero mañana podría pasarme.

–Perfecto. Aquí estará esperándote.

–Debemos marcharnos ya, pero ha sido un placer veros. –El señor Rosier se levantó con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a su hermana–. Ya seguiremos conversando sobre cierto asunto.

–Cuando quieras, hermano.

Todos se despidieron y los Rosier se desaparecieron, dejando a los Black en el salón. Bellatrix y Andromeda se excusaron y, rápidamente, se fueron a la planta de arriba, mientras Narcissa se acercaba al sofá y se sentaba junto a su padre.

–No quiero desposarle –dijo, con decisión–. Me niego.

–¿Disculpa? –Su madre la miró con los ojos muy abiertos–. Pero, ¿quién crees que eres para decir eso?

–Padre, por favor –insistió ella, ignorando a la mujer–. Jamás podré quererlo. Es un arrogante pretencioso.

–Cygnus, ya lo hemos hablado, no la escuches. Sería un muy buen acuerdo.

–Padre…

–Si no quieres casarte con él, no tendrás que hacerlo –dijo, finalmente, el hombre, sonriendo a su hija.

–Gracias. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo–. Mil gracias, padre.

–¿No habías quedado con tus amigos o algo así?

–Sí, creo que todavía me da tiempo a llegar. –Narcissa se levantó de un rato y corrió hacia la puerta–. ¡Gracias!

Druella miró enfadada a su marido y este se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podía hacer? La más pequeña de sus hijas siempre había sido su debilidad.

* * *

Narcissa llegó a la casa de campo de los Goyle y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el jardín, donde debían estar todos. Se moría de ganas de ver a sus amigos después de unos días separados.

–¿Cissy?

Se giró y sonrió al escuchar la voz de Lucius, que salía de una habitación.

–Hola –lo saludó.

–Al final has podido venir –comentó él, sorprendido. Se había puesto de mal humor al enterarse de que Narcissa no iba a ir, pero ahora al tenerla delante… No podía creérselo, creía que tendría que esperar más para verla.

–Sí. Ya se han ido mis tíos así que mi padre me ha dado permiso.

–Me alegro mucho.

–Yo también. La visita ha sido un auténtico suplicio.

–¿Y eso por qué? –Se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su brazo.

–Pues porque… –Narcissa carraspeó, un poco incómoda–. Mi madre tenía planes de boda que yo no aprobaba.

–¿De boda? –Lucius palideció sin poder evitarlo. ¿Narcissa iba a casarse con otro?

–Sí, pero creo que ya ha quedado todo claro. –Lo miró y notó cómo se sonrojaba. No entendía qué le pasaba cuando estaba sola con Lucius, pero siempre se ponía un poco nerviosa–. No pienso dejar que nadie tome esa decisión tan importante por mí.

–Me alegra oír eso. –Suspiró, aliviado y acarició su mejilla con dulzura–. Entonces, ¿no te casarás?

–De momento no. Supongo que tengo que encontrar a la persona adecuada. O…

–¿O qué? –La animó a seguir él al ver que se quedaba callada. Colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y sonrió.

–O, no sé, igual ya lo he conocido.

–¿Eso crees? –Él frunció el ceño.

–A lo mejor, no lo sé.

Narcissa dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. Sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho y el estómago un poco encogido y temblaba desde que él le había colocado el pelo. Era la primera vez que ambos se mostraban tan cercanos, siempre se habían llevado muy bien y habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero nunca antes se habían acercado tanto y jamás había sentido aquello ni por él, ni por nadie. Lo miró unos instantes y se mordió el labio. ¿Y si…? ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Estaría enamorándose de Lucius? No sería una mala opción, desde luego. Su padre lo aprobaría, era un buen mago sangre pura y, lo más importante, aunque era un poco prepotente, ella sabía que, en el fondo, era bueno. Además, siempre la había tratado muy bien.

–Narcissa…

–¿Nos vamos? –Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Tenía que aclararse y descubrir qué sentía realmente por el rubio–. Tengo ganas de ver a los demás.

–Sí, claro. –Él asintió. Le habría gustado preguntarle si esa persona era él. Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo y aquel comentario le había dado esperanzas. Ahora solo tenía que tener un poco de paciencia–. Vamos.


End file.
